kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Momotaros (RWBY Rider Den-O)
is one of the main good Imagin in the series RWBY Rider Den-O, and one of the Taros. As Ruby Rose's first Imagin ally, he allows her to use Den-O's Sword Form. History Stats *Height: 185cm *Weight: 102kg Personality Phrases *When insulting another Imagin, he usually calls them a . *He usually refers to Urataros as , , or . *He either refers to Kintaros as , , . *He calls the younger Ryutaros a and a . *He calls Deneb , Sieg or . *He also puts emphasis on his final blow attacks, saying while executing a finisher in Den-O Sword Form, with a Part 1, 2, 2’ (Two-Dash), 3, and 5 (Ryotaro tells Momotaros that he skipped 4, but he considers not using 4 "cool", as Part 5 was so good it justified skipping 4, even counting from 1-10 while skipping 4). During the fight with the Death Imagin, with aid of the other Taros, Sieg, and Zeronos adding their power into his blade, Momotaros called it . Rider Forms is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Sword= Sword Form *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 1-11, 14, 16, 18-20, 23, 26, 27, I'm Born, 28, 30, 32, 33, 36, 38, 39, 41, 44, 45, 49, - Climax= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Momotaros is the base for Den-O's Climax Form, as he has control of the head and torso and can control the other sections that the other Tarōs usually have primary control of if need be. However, due to the newly-formed Junction Point, Momotaros's synch with Ryotaro is negated. However, his power is now accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Momo-Sword Mode. Since then, Momotaros makes it his task to train Ryotaro to fight on his own, being evasive on his reasons for it. But once Ryotaro learns the truth, both he and Momotaros have a falling out. Momotaros, enraged at Ryotaro for his decision to fight without the Tarōs, fights Den-O Plat Form to test if Ryotaro can really back up his words. After Ryotaro divulges his resolve, Momotaros apologizes to him for being evasive about the recent events and the two went on to destroy the Armadillo Imagin with the other Tarōs at their side. On his own, Momotaros can perform his style of Den-O's Extreme Slash, referred as . Appearances: Den-O Episode 28-30, 32, 40, 44, Climax Deka, Final Countdown - Super Climax= Super Climax Form *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series (although Momotaros was also able to use this form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Appearances: Neo Generations: The Onigashima Battleship, Movie War 2010 }} }} Equipment Devices *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms Weapons *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Momotaros in command, his took the form of . * : A sword that used by Momotaros as his original Imagin form. Vehicles *DenLiner Gouka - Den-O Sword Form's form of the DenLiner train, composing of cars 1 through 4 *Machine Den-Bird - Den-O's Rider Machine, used to pilot the DenLiner Behind the scenes Portrayal Momotaros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form), his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. Notes *As Den-O Sword Form, Momotaros is the first Rider with a fruit motif (a peach). *It is possible that the true reason on why Momotaros doesn't like the number 4 is because it is considered (4 sounds like "death") in and culture.